Paradox
by Aki Kaede
Summary: [Oneshot] Even after her marriage to another man, Athrun believed he still had a chance. With the birth of a new life, he doesn't know if he should feel happy or fall further into the depths of sadness. AxCx? Sequel to What The Sun Brings


Author's notes: This is the sequel to **What The Sun Brings**!

For the secret character, many of you assumed it is Yzak. I knew it. But it is not Yzak. And erm...no one got it correct. I have left _a lot _of clues this time. Hope someone can guess it this time.

Another hint: Think on a _wider_ basis, and I mean a _WIDER _basis. And look for clues in the words too!

Good luck guessing!

Enjoy this oneshot and please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/Destiny or any of its characters.

* * *

**Paradox **

Athrun made his way into the hospital. It had its distinctive smell of antiseptic and the colour white was familiarly pasted everywhere. In his hands he carried a bouquet of pink roses littered with baby's breath. As he made his way to the ward, many nurses swooned over the young man. They were thinking who the lucky woman he was going to visit was.

There was an entire messy web of emotions trapped within Athrun. His footsteps were hesitant yet anticipant. The fragrance of the bouquet he carried wafted into his nose and he thought, slightly bitterly, how fitting it is for this occasion. He wanted to see her so much, and yet he didn't want to. Seeing her made him remember all his agony but at the same time, her image was enough to make him forget all his pain and anguish. This paradox replayed itself over and over within Athrun Zala, until he realised he was already in front of her hospital ward. There were guards stationed outside the door. They saluted to him. They obviously knew who he was. Returning their salute, he walked through the door, which came to another door. They had taken heavy security precautions and it was natural they do so. The Orb Representative was beyond the room. However to him, Cagalli was just Cagalli, the woman he loved. Taking a deep breath, he thought: _"It's now or never!"_ and with shaking hands, he turned the door knob.

Athrun opened the door to reveal a spacious single ward. As it gradually moved inwards, all he could hear were smiles and laughter.

Cagalli was on the bed, propped up on a soft pillow. Her golden hair had grown much longer, Athrun noted, and it framed her features perfectly. She had on her plump lips a smile; a smile so contented and gentle like no other. He immediately knew the reason behind that, the new born baby in her arms.

The baby looked so soft and chubby and gave out cute gurgling sounds as a blonde man by Cagalli's bedside made funny faces at him. Athrun could not help but be mesmerised by adorable little child.

"Athrun! You're here!" A feminine voice broke Athrun out of his thoughts.

"Cagalli." Athrun greeted with a smile.

"Athrun!" This time, it was Kira who had called out.

"Hey Kira." Athrun turned his attention to the brunette who was also smiling away.

"Have you come to see my nephew?" Kira asked. "He is so cute… He will be a real charmer when he grows up!" he commented.

Athrun gave a little laugh as he moved towards Cagalli. "Congratulations!" he said as he presented his bouquet to her.

"They are beautiful!" Cagalli commented. "Thank you Athrun!"

"I'll put them in a vase." Kira said as he took the flowers from Athrun. "You can play with the baby."

"The boy's really cute." Athrun said as he stared at the little baby tucked comfortably in Cagalli's arms.

Cagalli smiled, with the gentleness only a mother could have. Athrun knew she was proud to be a mother. But at the same time, he could feel a strange heavy sensation at his left chest.

"Do you want to carry him?" Cagalli offered and moved the boy closer to Athrun.

"Can I?" Athrun let out and carefully took the baby from Cagalli. He cuddled the baby close to him. The baby blinked curiously at the new and unfamiliar warmth he was experiencing but did not cry. Instead he reached out to feel the person carrying him.

"It seems that he likes you Athrun!" Cagalli giggled a little.

Athrun could not help but feel a little pride coming over him. He gently caressed the baby's rosy pink cheeks. In response, his little fingers grabbed his large ones. Athrun could not help but swoon over the little boy. Kira was right; he was too adorable for words. He had beautiful blonde hair just like Cagalli. He wondered what it would look like as it covered his entire head.

_"Probably a splitting image of Cagalli!"_ Athrun thought happily.

Athrun had never held a baby in his entire life before. He never knew they were this warm and soft. He was glad his first time was given to Cagalli's baby, just like his first true love was her. He continued to play with the baby, who seemed to be comfortable in his arms. He continued to study him. His rosy pink cheeks were too cute, just like his pink lips which gave out gurgles and drooled at times. Athrun was sure he would become very handsome when he grew up. He also had long lashes which fluttered as he blinked. And that was when he noticed.

The baby had blue eyes, just like his father. Athrun forgot to breathe for a moment. All that while he had been wrapping himself inside a dream; a dream he wished he would never wake up from. Then he remembered why he hesitated to visit Cagalli. He never wanted to experience this heartbreak and sorrow again.

Athrun felt his heart shattering to pieces once more. It broke, it crumbled, it disintegrated. It did every single thing except piecing itself back together. No one else in the room was aware of his inner turmoil, the heartache and utter torture he experienced the moment he lost Cagalli. The baby was gazing up at him innocently with his electric blue eyes and it made his heart sink further into the depths it had already sank.

"Why don't you name the baby Athrun?" Cagalli said, breaking him out of his thoughts once more.

"I don't think I should…" Athrun forced himself to smile.

"You should! You should!" The energetic blonde man at the other end of the bed let out. "His father can never think of proper names!"

"He seems to like you a lot too!" Cagalli continued. "Why don't you be his godfather?"

_"Godfather…"_ Athrun thought bitterly. He wanted to be the baby's father, not his godfather.

"I have to go now Cagalli. Duty calls." Athrun said as he half-unwillingly put the baby back into his mother's arms.

"I understand." Cagalli nodded her beautiful golden head. Up till now, Athrun could never find another person as dazzling as her.

"But be sure to visit my little one as much as possible. He really likes you!" Cagalli added as the baby yawned and nestled in his most familiar warmth and scent.

"I will." Athrun let out as he coerced his reluctant lips to move upwards. How could he be happy when the baby of the woman he cherishes most in the world is not his?

Athrun could only smile bitterly as his thoughts ran through his mind. What wouldn't he have given for the baby's eyes to be green? What wouldn't he have given for the baby to be an exact replica of either him or Cagalli? The new life in her arms, it should have been his. He had been given the chance, but he just let it slip away. It became an eternal regret which decided to bind its chains on him, leaving him no way to escape.

Athrun walked out of the door, his feet caught between wanting to stay and wanting to leave. He wanted to see Cagalli and her baby, yet he was afraid of being hurt once more. He did not know how, but he made it out of her ward.

Athrun walked out into the large space between the two doors, only to come face to face with a man. He had shades perched on his high nose, and his eyes shone with a sapphire fire. Athrun was no longer in the mood to be polite and courteous, especially after facing such a huge disappointment. Even so, he knew he had to put on an act. He resumed his footsteps again, managing only a brief nod and a small smile as he stood parallel with him.

"You still love her don't you?"

Athrun stopped dead in his tracks. It was more of a statement than a question. His emerald eyes opened wide as he realised the meaning behind. All the time, he knew that he was in love with his wife. Athrun didn't answer; he did not know what to answer.

"You know, you can reject her. About being the baby's godfather." He knew how cruel it is for Athrun if he were to accept the proposition made by Cagalli.

"It's probably time you forget about her." He continued.

From his simple words, Athrun immediately knew what he was implying. He was an intelligent man with brains which could rival that of Coordinators although he was a Natural. He knew all along from the start that he could not forget her and was trying to make him do that to minimise the pain.

Athrun smiled weakly and tried to stop his tears from gushing out. "It isn't that easy you know."

He looked at Athrun from the corner of his electric blue eyes, the exact same ones Athrun saw in the baby. "I know." He answered.

"Then?" Athrun's broke down. "What do I do? What do I do?" his voice raised up a notch.

"Even though it is not real." Athrun continued. "Even if it is for just one minute,even if it is just a dream! Can you let me live in the dream I always wanted to see?"

Heavy silence reigned between the two men. Emerald eyes were fixed on the floor while sapphire ones were glancing at the broken man beside him.

"I'm sorry…" Athrun let out shakily after a while. His legs finally began to feel somehow like his again. He walked towards the exit and stopped there.

"I forgot to say this." Athrun said quietly with his back facing him. "Congratulations." He let out, his voice barely above a whisper. The man did not answer, but watched as the blue-haired man, fatigued by the shackles of destiny, trudge out of the door.

Athrun went out of the door without even bothering to return the salute of the bodyguards. He thought he could never congratulate him, but he forced it out of himself somehow. It started with a mere tingle, but now, the pain was spreading across all his veins and arteries at lightning speed, then circulating again to intensify.

Athrun thought he would hate Cagalli, but he could never bring himself to hate her. He believed he would get over the hurt of the heartbreak, but he never did. He was a man, locked in the past, desperately trying to get back what is his, without avail. It was ironic, he thought. Everything seemed so wrong, yet seemed so right, seemed so near, yet seemed so far.

The wheels of destiny continued to move, and Athrun could only find himself trapped inside its gears. It didn't care, for it moved for no one. He could only dwell in his dungeon of paradoxes filled with regrets and hurt, until he is able to find the impossible key to set him free. That is only if, he wanted to be freed.

* * *

Author's notes: So has anyone got any idea this time? Lol! Good luck everyone! 

Please read and review!

[EDIT I put this up because it seems that some of you had misconceptions. The father is not blonde! The man in the room and the man outside is different! And no one is correct yet. Because the answers from **What The Sun Brings** are also incorrect! That are some more hints for you. Look at the words in the fic and maybe you will find something familiar...


End file.
